militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
832d Air Division
The 832d Air Division (832 AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona. It was inactivated on October 1, 1991. Activated in 1957 as an intermediate command echelon of Tactical Air Command, providing command and control of selected fighter forces of the Eighteenth and Twelfth Air Forces. Some subordinate units deployed to Florida during the Cuban missile crisis (October–December 1962). Units conducted F-100 and F-111 aircrew replacement training. In 1968, the 49th Tactical Fighter Wing served as USAF's first "dual-based" NATO committed wing, subject to immediate return to Europe if and when needed. Inactivated in 1975 as part of budget reductions after the end of the Vietnam War. Reactivated in 1980 to provide command supervision of combat crew training programs at Luke AFB, which included training pilots from West Germany, Mexico, Japan, and Saudi Arabia from December 1980 – October 1991. It also participated in numerous tactical exercises such as Fertile Brave, Amalgam Chief, and Bold Eagle. Inactivated in 1991 as part of realignment of mission at Luke. History Lineage * Established as 832d Air Division on September 26, 1957 : Inactivated on July 1, 1975 : Activated on December 1, 1980 : Inactivated on October 1, 1991. Assignments * Eighteenth Air Force, October 8, 1957 * Twelfth Air Force, January 1, 1958 – July 1, 1975;, December 1, 1980 – October 1, 1991. Stations * Cannon AFB, New Mexico, October 8, 1957 – July 1, 1975 * Luke AFB, Arizona, December 1, 1980 – October 1, 1991. Components Wings * 27 Tactical Fighter: February 18, 1959 – July 1, 1975 (detached October 21 – December 1, 1962) * 49 Tactical Fighter: July 1, 1968 – February 1, 1970 (detached January 15 – April 4, 1969) * 58 Tactical Training: December 1, 1980 – October 1, 1991 * 140 Tactical Fighter: January 26, 1968 – April 30, 1969 : Colorado Air National Guard * 312 Fighter-Bomber (later, 312 Tactical Fighter): October 8, 1957 – February 18, 1959 * 347 Tactical Fighter: May 15, 1971 – October 31, 1972 * 366 Tactical Fighter: October 1, 1964 – March 20, 1966; October 31, 1972 – July 1, 1975 * 405 Tactical Training: December 1, 1980 – October 1, 1991 * 474 Fighter-Bomber (later, 474 Tactical Fighter): October 8, 1957 – January 20, 1968 ; March 20, 1968 – July 1, 1975. Aircraft * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957–1972 * B-26 Invader, 1958–1959 * B-57 Canberra, 1958–1959 * F-84 Thunderstreak, 1964–1965 * F-4 Phantom II, 1965–1966, 1968–1970, 1980–1982 * F-111 Aardvark, 1968–1975 * F-105 Thunderchief, 1972–1973 * F-5 Freedom Fighter, 1980–1989 * F/TF-104 Starfighter, 1980–1983; * F-15 Eagle, c. 1982–1991 * F-16 Falcon, 1982–1991. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 832d Air Division Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1957 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991 Air 0832